


Jess and Dean Would Be Buds (a Not!Fic)

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jess were still alive, she and Dean would be friends and commiserate about their significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jess and Dean Would Be Buds (a Not!Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a conversation between [Vi](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com) and I about how if Jess were still alive (and obviously with Sam) that her and Dean would be friends, and Dean would reluctantly go shopping with her, and her and Sam and he and Cas would have family dinners together etc. 
> 
> For the full post on Tumblr, click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/45005095409/deanandishareamoreprofoundbond-let-me-tell-you).

Dean and Jess being buds is the best. Because Dean knows how annoying Sam can be sometimes, so he lets Jess complain to him when his brother is being a putz. And when she’s done, he tries to buoy her back up and remind her about all the reasons she married him in the first place because yeah sometimes his brother can be a pain in the ass, but he’s not all bad. And Jess will thank him, and give him a hug, a kiss on the cheek and go back to Sam, who’s already called her and Dean because he knows their together and he wants to apologize for being an idiot.

And whenever Cas is being annoying, Jess just lets Dean come over and hands him a beer because unlike her he likes to stew. So she’ll turn on the TV and grab some chips and salsa and just sit on the couch with him with a beer of her own, handing the bag of chips and bowl of salsa over to Dean. And she waits because slowly Dean will start to say what’s bothering him as they watch whatever crappy show she turned on, and she never says a word until Dean lets it all out.

Because while she basically word vomits her anger about Sam, Dean is more like a summer storm. It starts with a small drizzle here and there and then increasingly gets steady until finally it is thundering and lightning and pouring rain so thick you can’t see a foot in front of you. But just as quickly as it came, it passes and the sun comes out and all is well again. And the whole time, Jess sits and listens while Dean lets his storm of anger pass, sometimes standing up, sometimes turning off the TV, sometimes pacing, but Jess is patient and lets him. And once the storm has cleared, he plops back down on the couch beside her and turns to her and all she says is, “Feel better now?” And he smiles and says, “Yeah. Thanks.” And she pats him on the shoulder, says no problem and then asks if he wants another beer, and every time he declines and says he’s gotta get back to Cas. And she nods, takes the beer bottle out of his hand, turns off the TV and sets the chips and salsa and beers on the table. They both stand, she gives him a hug and he says thanks again and heads out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
